Draco's Sweet Love
by Quick like bunnies
Summary: The story of how Draco turned his life around and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: VERY cheesy! Do not read if you don't like cheesyness. please R&R.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

Draco's arms were wrapped around the 21 year old woman's waist. Her long shiny, wavy black hair brushed against his arms. She had her head wrested on his shoulder and he wrested on hers. They were at the door step of her little house. The moonlight made her eyes sparkle. He looked into her blue eyes and whispered "I love you." The girl felt as though she could melt in his arms.

She whispered back into his ear "I love you too, Draco." He kissed her lightly on the lips to say goodbye and shifted his hands onto her hips.

"Good night." he said lovingly as he let his hands drop to his sides. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok" the girl replied "Night."

Rachel closed the silver door behind her and let out a sigh. _Why does he have to be so beautiful? _She thought. She looked around the small purple room she had entered. It contained a hat stand and an antique sideboard with an old mirror behind it. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She placed her delicate hands on her headband and carefully took it off. She then set down her keys and purse and walked into the hallway ahead of her. The hallway had a few portraits of her family members and one of Rowena Ravenclaw sleeping at the moment. She opened up the blue door on the right side of the hall that leads to the bathroom. She got in and pulled out her tooth brush from its holder. She brushed her teeth, washed her makeup off her silky smooth face and walked back out into the hallway still thinking of her beloved Draco.

When Rachel went inside Draco apparated back to his flat. He unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and walked inside. He found himself walking down the usual dark green hallway. His mind was still on his beautiful Rachel. He loved every thing about her, from her long wavy black hair to her perfect toenails that were currently painted a silvery white. They matched not only her long fingernails but also the long white dress she was wearing. She was so pure and loving that Draco was surprised to find her single on the day they met. He always seemed to have her on his mind.

She was the one who wouldn't let Draco through his life away by being on the Dark Lord's side. Draco was the one that was supposed to kill her and her family because they were working for the Order. He had gone alone because he knew he could handle killing three people after all he had killed so many before them. Just as he had walked into Rachel's room to kill her as she slept he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had stunned him with her beauty. He watched her as she lay there sleeping her chest going up and down peacefully. He ended up taking off his mask and sitting at the end of her bed. A tear had slid down his cheek. He couldn't bring himself to kill something so beautiful…so…pure. So he spent the whole night sitting there crying, rethinking his life. She ended up waking up to a boy sleeping at the end of her bed dressed as a death eater. She was shocked yet happy that he was there. Her parents were afraid that someone would try to hurt her that whole summer so she had to stay inside with her mother as her only company. She was glad to see someone else who looked her age, 17. She gently nudged the handsome boy and bent down to see if he had opened his eyes. Draco's eyes flickered before opening. He let out a gasp and his eyes widened when he saw her gorgeous face in front of his. Her blue eye's looked so kind and dreamy. There wasn't a blemish on her face. His first thought was that she was an angle or a goddess. Then he remembered the task that he was supposed to do and why he was there. The boy started to cry again.

"Ssshhhhhhhhh." said the girl sweetly and she leaned over to her side table, grabbed her tissue box, and handed the boy a tissue. "Don't cry." she said in a loving voice Draco had never heard not even from his mother.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Can't you see I'm a death eater here to kill you and your family?" said Draco his voice shaky.

"But you didn't did you because obviously I'm not dead." she said in the same tone. Draco let out a small chuckle. "And I can see in your eyes that you didn't kill my family." Draco looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. He had to turn away because he felt as though he didn't deserve to look into them let alone have her talk to him and acknowledge his existence. "What's your name?" she said so sweetly it killed Draco.

"Um… D-Draco Malfoy," He replied "I'm sorry I should go and pay my punishment for not killing you and your family now before the Dark Lord gets too mad." Draco said getting up.

"No. Please stay," retorted Rachel grabbing his wrist. Tears were now flooding down Draco's cheeks. Her hands were so soft and all he wanted to do was either get away or hold her in his arms forever and give her unconditional love. "I'm not allowed out of my house and you're the only human contact I've had all summer that's not my parents," She was now standing up and was still holding on to Draco's wrist. Draco spun around to face her and said

"I'm sorry but you're too pure and kind to have to talk to me. You deserve to talk to someone better who hasn't fucked up their life as much as I have." Rachel placed her free hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"You can change your life the Dark Lord is about to fall. Please stay with me I can't handle being alone it's so depressing." Rachel gave him a light kiss on the cheek and Draco sat down on her white bed and Rachel sat down next to him. After that day of talking and bonding the two became good friends. The Dark Lord fell just like Rachel had predicted and Draco was free to live his life the way he wanted.

Draco entered the first door on the right and plopped down on the king size four-poster bed. It looked a lot like the ones that were in the Slytherin dormitories. It had a forest green cover spread over the top and silver sheets and pillowcases. He would always remember how he met Rachel and how she turned his life around. He would tell the story to their children and grandchildren. _I wonder if she feels the same way._ Said a voice in Draco's head _there's only one way to find out._ Said another voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

HBP spoilers!

Rachel rolled over onto her back. She stared up at the blue ceiling of her bedroom. She just lay there thinking of Draco and the wonderful life they could have together if they got married. Rachel's cat jumped up on the bed and walked toward Rachel.

"Good Morning Aster my little star." Aster purred and rubbed her head against Rachel's side then lay down next to her. After five minutes of letting her thoughts about Draco wander, the phone rang and interrupted them. Rachel took her wand off of her bedside table and summand the phone. It glided into her hand and she pressed the talk button

"Hello?" she said kindly.

"Good morning my Angel." replied a loving male voice.

Rachel smiled "I was just thinking about you." she said as she pulled a small pillow that was sitting next to her onto her lap.

"What a coincidence I was thinking about you." he said playfully. "So do you want to come over for dinner at my place tonight at 6:30?" he asked hoping she didn't have plans with her family or something like that. "Of course. I would never give up a chance to spend time with you." she said in one of the sweetest most loving voices he had ever heard.

"Great I'll see you then my precious Unicorn."

"OK my Darling Dragon." They both hung up the phone.

_Yes! _Draco thought. He couldn't wait until tonight. He just hoped all would run smoothly. Draco pushed the covers the rest of the way off and went to go take a shower. When he got out of the shower he wrapped a deep green towel tightly around his waist. He walked over to his bedroom that was right across the hall form the bathroom ad opened up his wardrobe. He looked inside and then looked at his bed. He raised his wand and gave it a flick. The bed made it's self and Draco went back to looking for something to wear tonight. He decided on a set of navy blue robes. He waved his wand and the robes came out of the wardrobe and laid themselves neatly on the bed. He then pulled out a pair of jeans, a comfortable tee shirt and a pair of boxers. He put on the clothes he just pulled out and left the room. He walked down to the end of the hallway and entered the living room/kitchen. The living room was painted a very dark blue which spread into the kitchen. There was a dark green couch with sliver and blue pillows on it. In front of the couch there was a large muggle TV. There was a bookcase in the corner made of maple that was slightly dusty. Draco made a mental note to remember to dust it off. He reached above the oak counters and pulled out a small clear glass bowl. He then reached into the cupboard next to it and pulled out a box of cereal.  
He poured it into the bowl with some milk and ate his breakfast.

The clock read 4:00 p.m. and Draco was starting to cook dinner for his girlfriend. He had been running around all day cleaning his flat and making sure every thing looked perfect. He couldn't have anything go wrong tonight. He was making Rachel's favorite meal, roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. She had loved it ever since she had visited her friend over in America.

The clock now read 6:00 p.m. Draco was finished cooking dinner so he left to go and change into the blue robes he had picked out earlier. It was 6:25 when he was ready so he rushed over to the kitchen and set the table for dinner food and all. There was a knock at the door and before Draco answered it he checked that he looked OK in the mirror by the door. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was his absolutely gorgeous girlfriend Rachel. Tonight she was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress that had a V-neck and gold lace and sequins around the neck. It had two layers a solid red silky fabric that stopped just passed her knees on the bottom. And a see through red fabric on top. The bottom was cut into triangles that went passed the under skirt. Her hair was down ad fell into loose curls. She had on deep red lipstick that matched her dress. Draco was dumbstruck for a couple of seconds and then he gave her a hug and a passionate kiss and they walked inside towards the kitchen. Rachel let out a small gasp as she entered. The room was lit romantically with red fairies. The table had her favorite meal on it and was set with beautiful china. She gave Draco a big hug

"This is so romantic and thoughtful Draco. I love you."

"I love you too." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. _Otherwise I wouldn't have gone to this much trouble. _He added in his mind. They sat down and ate dinner and had a lovely conversation. When they both finished eating dinner Draco waved his wand and the dishes went into the sink. Draco motioned for Rachel to sit on the couch. She got up and sat down and Draco followed. _Ok this is the big moment. Just breath you can do this._ Draco thought. He had never been this nervous in his life even when he was supposed to kill Dumbledore he wasn't this nervous.

"Rachel I love you with all my heart," he started "And I hope you feel the same way. And …and" this was it the big moment it could be one of the happiest day's of his life or he could be crushed. "Will you marry me?" he said as he pulled out a little blue velvet box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring Rachel had ever laid eyes on. It was gold, with little diamonds around the band and had one big diamond cut in a circle in the middle.

"Yes!" Rachel said almost in a whisper. Draco slipped the ring on her finger and then they both jumped up off the couch and Draco picked up Rachel and hugged her. They were both glowing with happiness. They shared a long passionate kiss. Rachel was shocked and speechless. All she could think about was that she was engaged to her one true love. Nothing could make her happier. When they had worn down their excitement they sat back down on the couch.

"So what are we going to do about living arrangements?" asked Draco as he slipped his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess we will have to choose weather we want to live here in your flat or in my small house." replied Rachel leaning on Draco's chest

"I vote for your house just in case we want to have a family someday."

"Ok then maybe tonight we could spend our last night in your flat and you could move in tomorrow."

"Good idea" said Draco and he flicked his wand in the direction of the sink and the dishes started to wash themselves.

Rachel apparated back to her small house and got every thing that she would need for that night. She gathered every thing into a bundle that she could easily apparate back to his flat with. With a crack she appeared in his living room.

"Draco?" she called out cautiously. She felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and then a cheek pressed up against hers.

"Come on let's hop into bed." he said letting go of her waist and flicking his wand so that the lights dimmed and then went completely off.

Rachel entered Draco's bedroom in a pair of navy blue pajamas that had silver strips running down the pant legs and a shirt the same navy blue. Draco was already lying in the bed. The silver sheets brought out his gray eyes. He was wearing his green silk pajama pants and no top. Rachel couldn't stand how beautiful he looked. She waved her wand at her hair and it slid it's self into a plait. Draco pushed back the covers on the empty side of the bed as if to say _come to bed._ Rachel walked over to the empty spot where Draco pushed back the covers and climbed in. They both lay down and snuggled close together. Draco was lying on his back and Rachel had her cheek lightly wresting on his chest. Draco placed and arm around his fiancée. "Good night my love." he said softly. "Good night my knight in shining amour." she replied lovingly. With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Draco woke up to find that Rachel had her arms wrapped around his neck and that she was wresting her head on the shoulder closest to her. It felt right to wake up with Rachel lying in his bed. He kissed her on the forehead. Memories flooded back from the past. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry the person who had turned his whole life around. Rachel was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. His love for her would never end.


End file.
